


Play Your Games My Way

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: CLC (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeypots with History, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: It’s not unexpected that other agencies would be trying to make a move. Seunghee even expected it, half thinking she’d be competing for Hongseok’s attention against someone like Kyulkyung.It’s not a surprise an agency sent a man, either. She just didn’t expect that man to be Seungcheol.Seungcheol’s hand is on Hongseok’s elbow, body leaned in close. Even from here Seunghee can see the warmth in his eyes, the suggestion in his smile. She forgot how fast he works, how easily captivating he is. Her mind wanders to Shenzhen, to their vacation in Santorini, their first date in Itaewon.“The plan’s changed,” she whispers behind her hand.
Relationships: Oh Seunghee/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Girl Group Jukebox - Mixtape Round





	Play Your Games My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for GG Jukebox Mixtape Round, inspired by You by Greta Isaac 
> 
> "What I would do to get under your skin  
> Behind your secrets and all of your sins  
> Play all your games my way, I'll be the master"

“In and out my ass,” Seunghee murmurs under her breath, blowing her bangs off of her forehead before reaching up and smoothing them back in place. Over the earpiece, Seungyeon sighs. 

“ _Stop complaining. Once he sees you there won’t be a problem getting him back to your hotel room_.”

She smooths the hem of her black dress, so tight and so short she had to break out her seamless panties (the red ones that she always gets lucky in) just so they wouldn’t show. They aren’t her go-to for missions like these, but something about this guy, this mission, has her nervous. 

If Seunghee were allowed to have a type, Yang Hongseok certainly wouldn’t be it. He’s arrogant, he’s self-obsessed, and he throws Daddy’s money around like it’s what he was born to do. At least he’s good looking. She’s certainly slept with worse men (and women, too) in the span of her career.

“You’re right,” Seunghee says softly, glancing around to make sure no eyes are on her. She lets the barest breath of a laugh sneak out from between her lips. “I’m probably the hottest woman here. Certainly the youngest.”

Seungyeon laughs and Seunghee can hear the click of her loading a shot into her rifle. “ _Damn right you are_.” 

It feels unnecessary to have Seungyeon covering her, but it’s kind of nice, too.

The Yang family has a fundraiser every year, with donations going to whatever charity they’ve decided to use as a front for their shadier dealings. This year it’s a Children’s Hospital. The CEO’s son, Yeo Changgu, has one of Hongseok’s favorites for a while now. Seunghee is only a little worried she won’t be able to snag Hongseok’s attention. 

It’s a black tie affair, and the city’s elite are out in full force, CEOs and socialites, influencers and politicians, anyone lucky enough to get an invitation to the ultra-exclusive event is dressed in their finest. 

Seunghee tucks her clutch under her arm and smoothes out her dress one last time.

“I want brunch when I get back,” she says, the last thing she’ll be able to say to Seungyeon directly. “And I want to go back to your place.”

“ _Get the intel and we can do whatever you want_.”

Seunghee covers her mouth with her hand and blows Seungyeon a kiss. The exasperated sigh she gets in return makes her warm.

The invitation isn’t forged. Cube is many things under the surface, but their front is an investment company with glowing recommendations from enough guests in attendance that the Yang family decided the company should be represented. It was a long week of deliberation, with Minhyuk torn between sending a man or a woman (Hongseok’s file is extensive, but even pictures of past flings can only go so far). It came down to Seunghee or Ilhoon, and really, it wasn’t much of a competition after that. 

Once she’s handed the men at the door her invitation, she steps inside to a bustling ballroom. There’s a silent auction set up against the far wall, art and luxury vacations for the taking all in the name of charity. Except Seunghee knows the art is counterfeit, and the vacation destinations are suspected to be safe houses the Yang family uses. That’s the problem, of course. Their information is limited, and it’s Seunghee’s job to get Hongseok comfortable enough to let some things slip.

She makes her way around the room slowly, letting eyes follow her, conversations pausing only to resume when she’s walked past. She figures someone like Hongseok will be in the center of the room, vying for attention from as many people as he can. She grabs a flute of champagne off a tray and takes a delicate sip. Kim Mingyu is here, too, Seunghee notes, whispering as much to Seungyeon over the mic. Another son of another shady CEO, it’s not surprising to see him here, too. Men like them, like their fathers, tend to stick together.

Seunghee finally spots Hongseok tucked almost out of sight in a corner of the room near the back. He’s got a glass of champagne in his hand, glancing around almost anxiously. Seunghee runs her fingers through her hair, fixes her mouth with her most charming smile. She can handle this. He’s just a man, after all.

She’s half way to Hongseok when a man walks up to him. He holds out his hand and Hongseok takes it gratefully. From the back they are the same height, the man dressed in a sleek black suit, dark hair a little longer than most of the men around them. Closer to Hongseok’s age, then. It’s amazing how fast Hongseok goes from friendly to very obviously interested. She keeps walking, shifts her arm under her breasts and adjusts her bra as subtly as she can, making sure all her assets are working to her advantage.

The two of them turn, and Seunghee catches a glimpse of the man’s profile. She almost stops in the middle of the room.

Shit. 

It’s not unexpected that other agencies would be trying to make a move. Seunghee even expected it, half thinking she’d be competing for Hongseok’s attention against someone like Kyulkyung. 

It’s not a surprise an agency sent a man, either. She just didn’t expect that man to be Seungcheol.

Seungcheol’s hand is on Hongseok’s elbow, body leaned in close. Even from here Seunghee can see the warmth in his eyes, the suggestion in his smile. She forgot how fast he works, how easily captivating he is. Her mind wanders to Shenzhen, to their vacation in Santorini, their first date in Itaewon. 

“The plan’s changed,” she whispers behind her hand. She sets her champagne down on a tray as she walks closer. 

“ _What do you mean changed?_ ” Seungyeon asks, concern coloring her voice. “ _Are you compromised?_ ”

“Not like that. I’ve got some...business to take care of. That’s all.”

Seungyeon sighs. Seunghee can practically see the worry bleed out of her. She hears her make some adjustment to her rifle. 

“ _Fine. Just be careful, alright? We aren’t the only ones working the room_.”

 _I know_ , Seunghee almost says. “I always am,” she says instead.

She puts her on her most dazzling smile and walks between the two men unapologetically. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt. I’ve been looking for you all night,” she says, eyeing both of them. The message can be for either of them, for whichever one of them wants to take the bait.

Seungcheol is the one who cracks, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open before he realizes and snaps it shut. _I know you_ , it says, loud and clear to Hongseok. He glances between the two of them before holding out his hand.

“Hey gorgeous. I haven’t seen you before.” He takes Seunghee’s hand and presses a kiss to the back, eyes on Seungcheol’s expression. Testing the waters. “I’m Yang Hongseok. And you are?”

Seunghee can feel where her dress has started to slip up again, high on her thigh. She doesn’t fix it.

“Choi Seunghee,” she says. She can feel Seungcheol’s eyes on her. She uses his last name just because she wants to get under his skin. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

They chat for a few minutes, Seunghee ignoring Seungcheol on purpose, Hongseok growing more and more suspicious before he finally looks at Seungcheol.

“Do you two know each other?”

Seunghee wonders what lie Seungcheol will concoct. It’s not like he can very well say _we had something once, but when the company fractured we ended up on opposite sides_.

“At events like these, everyone sort of knows everyone,” Seungcheol answers smoothly. His eyes are warm again, a heaviness to the way he’s looking at Hongseok. Seunghee wants to press the point of her heel into his crotch until he begs her to stop.

Hongseok nods, understanding. His attention has shifted back to Seungcheol, and Seunghee isn’t sure if she can pull him back in her orbit.

She can, however, get Seungcheol’s attention.

She shoots Hongseok a smile. 

“It was nice to meet you,” she says, adjusting her clutch under her arm and walking in the direction of the hall where the restrooms are tucked away. She still hasn’t fixed her dress, and she smirks at the low whistle Hongseok tries to conceal. So easy.

She makes it into the dimly lit hallway before she feels a hand on her shoulder. Warm and familiar, not ownership exactly, more _I’ve been here before_.

She turns around and Seungcheol backs her against the wall. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks. To any onlooker his body language says he’s trying to pick her up, arm above her head, leaned in close.

“You’re wearing the cologne I bought you,” she says instead. His eyes widen. “I’m surprised you still have it. Do you only break it out to seduce men or did you like it so much you bought another bottle?”

Seungcheol’s eyes bore into her. That’s the thing with him. There’s always this tension, this spark. 

She’s not sure when the plan changes from _keep Seungcheol away from Hongseok_ to _get Seungcheol back to her hotel_. Maybe it’s when she slips the mic out of her ear and drops it into her clutch, or maybe it’s when she sees Hongseok walk toward Yeo Changgu. Maybe it’s the thought of Seungcheol getting one over on her, out-charming, out-seducing.

Either way, she leans into his space, the barest breath between them. His hand slips down her arm. It’s maddening in the best way. Even in her heels, she’s still nearly 8cm shorter than him. 

“You don’t have to answer me,” she says. She chews her lower lip, eyes roaming down to his mouth, the hollow of his throat framed neatly by his tie. She wants to — 

The hand on her shoulder drops to his pocket and produces a hotel key card.

“514,” he says. His hand is back, high on her thigh this time. He’s careful not to expose her (or the dagger she straps there) as he slips the card into the top of her stocking. 

He smirks as he steps away, walking back out to the party and leaving her just a little breathless. The corner of the card is smooth but still pokes at her skin. She refuses to remove it until he’s out of sight.

She’s not sure which one of them won, this time.

  
  


♥♥♥

  
  


Seungcheol’s tie is loose around his neck when Seunghee opens the door. His jacket is hanging off the back of a chair, the top three buttons of his shirt undone. She slips out of her heels and walks further into the room. 

He’s looking at her with clear disbelief. She almost laughs out loud. Did he really blow off his own mission not knowing if she would come to his room?

“I didn’t think you’d —” he starts. Seunghee shakes her head, tucks her dark hair behind her ear. 

“I’m here, aren’t I?” she asks, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, hands laced over her knee. “I hope you plan to make it worth my time.”

Seungcheol’s eyes stay locked with hers while he unbuttons his cuffs, first the right, then the left. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he says, voice pitched low, dimpled smile and dark eyes as he walks closer to her, “When have I ever wasted your time?”

 _Maybe all the time I spent imagining a future that didn’t pan out,_ she thinks, but Seungcheol knows all that and it’s not what he means, anyway. There’s no need to rehash things like that, no room for what-could-have-beens in the lives of special agents. He’s close enough to rest his hand on top of hers, and when she uncrosses her legs his hand follows, sliding up over her stocking to the hem of her dress.

The tension is thick. Seunghee’s heart speeds in her chest, a warm spike of heat below her navel. Seungcheol’s eyes roam over her, his fingers slipping under her stocking, almost scalding on her bare skin. 

He leans down and her breath catches. Their lips are nearly touching. She smirks, grips his wrist and falls back against the mattress, pulling him on top of her. His knees are on either side of her thighs, and like this she lets her legs fall open just a little. 

“Are you still wearing your knife?” he asks a little breathlessly. She smiles sweetly up at him, fingers working to undo his shirt buttons.

“You’ll see.”

Seungcheol’s hands find hers, halting her progress. When she looks up at him he’s giving her a smile far too soft for who they are, for what’s left between them. It’s the way he looked at her in Greece, when she considered giving up everything to spend her life with him.

He moves his hand to cup her cheek instead. _I missed you_ , he says without saying. He closes the distance between them and kisses her (he didn’t ask, but he’s lucky she made the switch to liquid lipstick. Budge-proof, the label promises. She’ll find out tonight). They both sigh into it. Seunghee lets Seungcheol shift a thigh between her legs. She tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him closer, slips her tongue into his mouth and is surprised at how familiar it is. He tastes like champagne, the barest hint of mint. She wants him so much it’s maddening. 

Her fingers get back to his shirt, popping the buttons as fast as she can. His hand leaves her cheek and works down her body, cupping her breast, tightening around her waist, the curve of her hip. 

“God you’re sexy,” Seungcheol pants when they break apart. He sits up enough to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor. He’s been working out and it shows. Seunghee licks her lips, lets her eyes wander down his body until she gets to the obvious bulge in his slacks. 

It’s good to know the feeling is mutual.

Seungcheol stays on his knees, thigh still pressed between her legs. Her dress is nearly bunched to her hips, her red panties visible when she looks down the line of her body. She shivers, desire making her want to grind into the friction of his thigh. She doesn’t. Refuses to be the first one to break.

“So you _are_ still wearing it,” Seungcheol says, grinning. Her thigh holster is attached to her garter, clearly visible now. He unhooks it and sets the whole thing carefully on the nightstand. When he turns back to her his hands find the backs of her thighs. He pulls her closer, tilting her hips and _god_ she’s so wet it’s a miracle her panties don’t give her away.

“Are you going to undress me or just stare?” she asks, tries to cover her want with sarcasm but sort of fails miserably. Seungcheol, at least, is gracious about it. 

“We can keep this on a while longer,” he says. “I can work around it.”

His hand slides up the back of her thigh and around, until his fingers ghost across the front of her panties. Her breath catches, legs opening just a little wider. His fingers press more firmly against her, and just like that the fabric is undeniably wet. His thumb finds her clit and she bites back a moan, hips jerking against his hand, head tossed back. It’s not even that it’s been a while. It’s just _Seungcheol_. 

When she looks at him she expects some cocky grin and smart remark, but instead she finds he’s in the same state, lip trapped between his teeth as he shifts them on the bed, settling on his stomach between her legs. His eyes are nearly black, hands on her thighs pulling her closer to him. She can feel his breath on her through her panties. 

Just when it gets to be too much, when she’s about to snap at him to get on with it already, his fingers slip under her panties and inside her folds. She moans outright, the slide of his fingers maddening against her. She cants her hips, breath hitching when he presses her clit again, rubbing in slow circles. It’s electric, her skin buzzing as he keeps stroking her slowly, fingers circling her entrance in a way that has her almost desperate. 

She’s so close to saying _please_ it makes her cheeks warm. Seungcheol takes his hand out of her panties and finally slips them down her legs. He tosses them off the bed, his fingers wet on the back of her thigh when he touches her. 

He kisses her between her legs and she throws her head back with a gasp. The first touch of tongue is always a bit ticklish, and he tries to ease the feeling with broad, slow licks over as much of her as he can reach. It feels incredible, his fingers quick to find her entrance. He presses one inside at the same time his tongue circles her clit. Everything is turned up to the highest setting, her body buzzing with heat. 

He sets a slow, unhurried rhythm. Seunghee has slept with a lot of people in her life. Good sex is good sex, but Seungcheol is in a category by himself. He does this _thing_ , presses two fingers inside, shallow thrusts right over that spot inside her, mouth attached to her clit, alternating licks and delicious pressure. Nobody does it quite like him. 

Orgasm hits her out of nowhere. One second she’s fine and the next she’s coming with a gasp, body jerking tight as she shakes through it. Seungcheol hums, his fingers still working inside her, gentle licks at her clit until she bumps him with her knee, oversensitive. 

He gives her a final lick, pulling out his fingers only to dip his tongue inside. She shudders and makes a sound that’s nearly a whine.

Seungcheol is in the middle of wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when she sits up, unzipping her dress and letting it fall down her shoulders. He watches her, cock straining against his slacks. 

“Enjoying yourself, baby?” she asks, still breathless from orgasm. She works her way out of her dress and unhooks her bra (red, because she might as well match), letting both of them fall to the floor. The garter and stockings are easier to deal with, and when she’s finally bare she turns to see Seungcheol pulling off his slacks and underwear at the same time. It’s a wonderfully endearing mix of turned on frat boy and efficient no-frills sex. She shouldn’t still feel like this around him.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide the angry jut of his cock just from eating her out. It’s flattering. It’s sexy. 

She grabs Seungcheol’s wrist and tugs him closer, kisses him open and hungry. She just came but it’s always taken two to really satisfy her. Seungcheol opens his mouth, groaning as she licks the taste of herself out of him. She maneuvers them so that he’s flat on his back, and straddles his hips, grinding down just above his cock. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says breathlessly, staring up at her like she’s some kind of angel. He’s not the only one that’s been working out. She rests her hands on her thighs, arches her back and lets him look. The swell of her breasts, the soft curve of her waist. He’s nearly panting under her. 

“Oh?” she asks, teasing as she scoots back enough to take his cock in her hand, stroking over him. “Is no one fucking you right, baby? Should i go back to my hotel and get something to fix that?”

Seungcheol smirks, hips canting into her hand. “Maybe next time, sweetheart. I’d rather be inside of you, if that’s okay.”

It’s sweet that they’ve made it this far and he’s still asking. It’s one of the things she’s always loved about him, the way he cares, fiercely and completely. She smirks down at him and holds her other hand out, expectant. He reaches over to the nightstand and tosses her a condom, and she rolls it over him efficiently, getting up on her knees and pressing the tip of his cock to her entrance. 

“More than okay,” she breathes, easing him inside of her. She’s still tight even though she’s soaking wet, and really, she probably should have done a little more foreplay. It’s just that she’s impatient, and she wants him, and the faster she gets this out of her system the faster things can go back to normal. The slide is easy, and she only has to stop once half way before she slides down, bottoming out.

Seungcheol’s breath catches. Seunghee rests her hands on his chest. He’s warm, his heart beating strong and fast under her palm. She gives herself a moment to adjust, grinding her hips forward just to watch Seungcheol hiss in pleasure, hips jerking against her. He’s deep like this, nearly pressed against her cervix (if she hadn’t come once it would hurt, but after one orgasm _everything_ feels good). She uses the leverage of her hands on his chest and rises up, rolling her hips down against him. They gasp at the same time, and Seunghee can’t help but grin down at him. 

She keeps it slow on purpose, teasing him as much as she can. It feels good, but it’s always been hard for her to come like this. It’s a good position for missions, shows off her body and it’s easy to fake an orgasm like this. But Seungcheol isn’t a mission, and both of them know what it looks like when they tip over the edge. Each drag of his cock inside of her is delicious, and after a while she takes her hands off his chest and rests them on her own thighs, back arching as she works her hips faster. 

Seungcheol’s hands find her hips, squeezing, encouraging her. She slows down, grinding their bodies together in a way that has both of them moaning. He reaches higher and cups her breast, thumbing over her nipple. 

“If you want to be in charge so bad why don’t you do it?” she asks, running a hand through her hair. 

Seungcheol grins, hands back on her hips. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

She has to wrap her legs around his waist to keep him inside of her, but the rest is all him. He flips them over easily, rests his hands next to her head and slams into her. 

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she gasps, tightening her legs around his hips. 

He buries his head in her shoulder and fucks her faster. Like this, the head of his cock rubs against that spot inside her on every thrust. It’s embarrassing how quickly she’s close again, gasping breaths turning to hiccuped moans. He echoes her, muffled against her shoulder, rhythm faltering as he gets closer. 

“Kiss me,” she says, hands sliding into his sweat damp hair. 

He pulls back and huffs, all pretend annoyance. He bumps their noses together when they kiss. It’s open and wet and hungry and Seunghee feels like she’s floating, each press of Seungcheol inside of her getting her closer. She wonders if he can feel it, the way her body squeezes him, begging without words. _More. Faster. Please please please_.

Seungcheol’s tongue curls around hers. He grinds into her and nips at her bottom lip, eyes dark. 

“Close, right?” he pants. She almost smacks him. She’s so close her thighs are shaking, and she digs her heel into his back to urge him on. 

“ _Please_ ,” she keens, reconnecting their lips and arching up against him, body tight like a wire. 

He hums, slipping an arm under her, cradling her against him as he picks up the pace again, slamming into her relentlessly. She can taste it on his tongue, orgasm sweet like honey. He thrusts once, twice, and the third time she comes, breaking the kiss with a moan so loud it’s nearly a scream. Her whole body is rigid against him, tightening around his cock as he fucks her through it, chasing his own release. She cracks her eyes open even as she shakes, licks her bottom lip and whines out another _please_. 

Seungcheol comes with a moan, burying his face in her shoulder. She pulls him back and kisses him lazily. They stay like that until the aftershocks fade, until Seungcheol pulls out and makes quick work of the condom, tossing it in the trash before flopping over on his side. He pulls Seunghee closer and she goes willingly. It’s nice, the closeness.

“You’re amazing,” Seungcheol says, his arm settling on the curve of her hip. “Incredible. The best at what you do.”

Seunghee rests her hands on his chest and tries not to let the obvious flattery get to her. 

“I’d say you’re my match, at least. You’re one of the best.”

“One of?” Seungcheol asks, pressing a kiss to her neck. “Where would you put me? Honestly. Top five? Top ten?”

Seunghee hums, pretending to think it over. She runs her fingers through his hair and he kisses a line up to her cheek. It’s familiar and friendly and even though she’s going to be mad about all the cuddling when the endorphins fade she still basks in it. 

“Well, you know I don’t kiss and tell,” she answers. He meets her eyes and she smiles, pulling him into a kiss. When they break apart she finishes, “But just between us. Top three. Easy.”

Seungcheol rolls onto his back with a pleased hum. In some ways he is one of the great loves of her life, but in other ways he’s just a man, putty in her hands with a few nice words and a flash of thigh.

She settles against his side, head pillowed on his chest, and her mind drifts to Seungyeon, to the mission she’s willingly botched. Was it worth it?

When she’s sure Seungcheol is asleep she slips out of bed, sets an alarm on her phone and sticks the mic back in her ear so she will be the only one to hear it. 

_It will be_ , she thinks as she drifts off to sleep. She’ll make sure the whole thing was worth it.

  
  


♥♥♥

  
  


It’s the tingling ache in his hands that wakes Seungcheol first. He tries to bring them into his chest, to cradle the feeling back into them, but they stop. He cracks his eyes open and finds brand new handcuffs, shiny and silver, attaching him to the headboard. 

Shit.

Of course Seunghee would do this. She did all of this on purpose. Sunlight filters in through the window and he knows she’s won. She probably knows what hotel Hongseok is staying in, probably on her way there now with her bed head and smudged liner and knowing her, Seungcheol’s white button-down from last night. He can still smell her perfume on his skin, sweet and warm, caramel and pear.

They’ve both been playing this game for a long time, and Seungcheol can’t seem to stay away from her. 

He’s weighing the option of trying to dislocate his thumb to slip his left hand out of the cuffs when the door opens. 

“At least she was nice enough to cover you up before she left,” Jeonghan says, leaning his weight against the door frame.

Seungcheol groans. “Did she text you or something? How does she even know your number?”

Jeonghan grins, walking further into the room and letting the door shut behind him. 

“Should I read it to you?” He sits on the bed and pulls out his phone. “See, I got a text from an unknown number about an hour ago. _Seungcheol is in his hotel room. He’s going to need some help, so you might want to go get him. Or maybe you want to let him suffer for a while. To think he was led astray from his mission by someone like me._ She put a wink emoji here, can you believe it? _Well, he knows how things work between us. Don’t be too hard on him._ ” Jeonghan sets his phone on the bed and gets to work unlocking the cuffs. “It’s been _years_ , Seungcheol, and yet she’s still got this hold on you.”

The second his hands are free he cradles them to his chest, rubbing his wrists to get the feeling back. He doesn’t know how to say that Seunghee is simultaneously the best and worst thing that has ever happened to him, that even when the objective is right in his grasp, he can’t fight the way he is drawn to her. 

“Do we know yet if she got the intel?” he asks instead of responding to Jeonghan.

He stands up and pulls some clothes out of Seungcheol’s bag, tossing them on the bed. 

“No, but I think if she spent the night with you her chances are pretty slim. Wonwoo said Hongseok left the party with the Yeo son. Even if she pranced around in lingerie I doubt he would glance more than once.”

Seungcheol pulls on his pants and forces the image of Seunghee in lingerie out of his mind (He’s seen her. That’s the problem. It’s not a fantasy when he knows how fishnets look on her thighs, the way a lace corset accentuates her waist, the flare of her hips).

“Then I guess it’s not all a waste,” Seungcheol says. “If we both failed to score the intel then we’re basically where we started.”

Jeonghan nods, his eyes skimming Seungcheol’s chest before he slips his shirt over his head. 

“Do you think they’ll send her again, next time?”

Seungcheol shrugs. “If I knew what Cube was planning I think we’d have sunk their whole agency by now.”

“Fair enough,” Jeonghan says. He slings Seungcheol’s bag over his shoulder even though he doesn’t have to. “If you don’t think you can complete the mission with her around I’m going to advise we send in Junhui.”

Seungcheol doesn’t really have a type, never had much preference for men or women, but there’s something about Jeonghan that draws him in, something a little too like Seunghee. He wonders, absently, if that is how she feels about Seungyeon.

Seungcheol holds the door open for him and lets him walk out before following. The sound of it shutting is loud, somehow final.

“I can handle it, Jeonghan. I promise.” He stays behind him until they get to the elevator. He glances at Jeonghan’s reflection in the metal doors as they slide closed. “I won’t let it happen again.”

The look on Jeonghan’s face is definitely saying _We’ll see about that_ , and maybe he’s right. He’s only human, and Seunghee is, well, Seunghee. There’s a lot of things he would do to get in bed with her again, even if some of those things include beating her at her own game.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
